


Where I Want To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan goes for another audition that doesn’t work at how he wants it too, and feels the idea of being a lawyer for the rest of his life weigh him down. phil is determined to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings, other than one line that barely implicates smut :)

“How did it go?”

Dan’s heard as he unlocks the door of the apartment and locks it behind him. He puts his briefcase on the floor beside the coat rack, unbuttoning his suit jacket, peeling his arms out of the sleeves. He gently hooks the coat on a hook, letting the wonky structure wobble for a moment. Phil had asked the question from the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch in his pyjamas, sipping on a coffee and watching the news.

“It went fine,” Dan answered, sighing. He dragged a hand through his hair, “They want to do a call back – which is code for ‘you were good, but not good enough’,” he groans. He takes off his shoes and throws them onto their bedroom floor, watching them clatter and roll onto the ground. He practically rips off his suit, and scrambles his pyjamas on. He talks to Phil absentmindedly through the wall.

“You know, maybe it’s the suit. I should never show up to auditions in my work suit. Especially when the character I’m playing is supposed to be fun, or whatever – it’s their subconscious telling them I’m not. But, then again, I can’t say it’s just that, it could just be my acting…” Dan had been trying for months to audition for big-time theatre roles. He’d played various eccentric characters in small stage, alleyway dramas, but he’d had enough of forcing himself through life as a lawyer, and wanted to finally achieve his big dream.

“Don’t stress so much, darling,” Phil said, from behind his mug. Dan had walked into the room now, and flopped himself on the couch beside his boyfriend, ready for snuggling into him after a long day, but Phil abruptly stood up. Phil kissed Dan’s head, when he whined at Phil’s departure, “Want a coffee?” he asked, heading for the kitchen.

Dan turned, resting his chin on the back of the couch. He pouted, “You know it’s late, right? You shouldn’t be having another coffee. We’ve experienced this before,” he warned, and they both thought of different circumstances in which Phil couldn’t sleep until the earliest hours, caffeine running thick in his veins.

Phil chuckled, “Okay – fine. Want a tea, then?”

“Yes, please.”

As Phil prepared their respective mugs, he replied to Dan’s earlier worries. “Maybe it is the suit, try bringing an outfit that suits that character. After all, you’ve told me it’s about _being_ the character, not _impersonating_ them.” Phil went on, “You never know, _this_ call back could be the call back that earns you Broadway roles,” he smiled, handing Dan a steaming mug of tea.

Dan breathed in the steam, instantly relaxing a bit more. Phil sunk into the cushions beside him, and Dan snuggled into his side. “You said that _last time_ ,” he argued, poking Phil gently in the ribs. “It’s so easy for you to say, you’ve already got your childhood dream job…”

It was true – just in the previous year Phil had finally made it onto the television as a weatherman. Every morning, he had his hair styled and make up brushed on his face, stuffed into a nice outfit, and clicked buttons over a green screen. He loved it, though – and he’d always wanted to be the weather reporter he so adored on the TV. To be referred to often by the general public, and to even be spotted by passer-by’s who pretended not to notice him.

“That was pure luck,” Phil argued as to how he got the job. “You, my dear, have a dream that requires a lot more work to achieve. I have no doubt you’ll get there soon, though.”

“Can we sit on the balcony?” Dan asked, then. When he was feeling stressed, the two of them sat curled up on the love-seat on the balcony, watching the twinkling lights of London city at night. Their apartment had a rather large balcony with relatively stunning views of the city. They were pretty lucky to have such a large apartment, especially in London – a two bedroom, including study and open living and kitchen, with the balcony, too – but it came with their two high-earning jobs.

“Sure,” Phil smiled softly, taking Dan’s hand in his. Affection never came short between the two of them. Since they’d gotten together, six years ago, they’d always been overly touchy and loving. Whenever it was brought up, Phil would spurt a cheesy quote, like ‘Seasons change, but people don’t,’ and Dan would roll his eyes, but kiss him anyway.

They sunk into the seat on the balcony, and after Dan had finished his tea and settled the mug on the floor, he rests his head on Phil’s lap. Phil carded his long, slender fingers through Dan’s curling hair, and Dan hummed in pleasure. They knew everything about each other, exactly what made them tick, and what made them perfectly content. The cars below them rumbled along the roads, and the yellowing white lights in London windows flickered across the cityscape.

Dan thinks it’s a substitute for the lack of a starry sky, but in the end, those very lights are the cause of a cloudy looking, bright night. He wonders if it has any meaning; if it’s a meta-metaphor.

“You know,” Dan started, curling his legs up into his chest. Phil hummed in response, awaiting Dan to continue. His fingers ran down to Dan’s side, tickling his skin gently. “I _really_ hope I get this role. I don’t know how much longer I can handle being a sad, old lawyer…”

Phil shook his head, pulling Dan up and into a hug. Dan twisted his body so their chests were pressed together. “Don’t think like that, Bear.” He responded, pecking Dan’s forehead. “I know, one day soon, you’ll be on a big stage in the West End, and I’ll be watching from a front row seat, looking at you and thinking about how proud I am of you and how far you’ve come.”

Dan had started to cry, quickly wiping his eyes as he sat up to come face to face with Phil. “You’re such a sap,” he pressed, trying to hide the cracking in his voice. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Phil replied, and Dan pressed their lips together in a long, passionate kiss.

 

\--

 

Dan was in a hurry. His jacket draped around his shoulders waved behind him like a cape as he dashed through the streets of London. He was spared bizarre looks as he ran wildly, panting heavily and eyes watering from the cold air breezing by him. He didn’t care; he’d gotten the lead role.

The elevator didn’t seem to come fast enough, he presses the ‘up’ button over and over, the triangle glowing red. When the doors finally opened, he pressed his floor number, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Dan was so excited to tell Phil, who would no doubt be just as excited, and also proud of Dan.

He ran down the hall once the elevator opened on his floor, and he dashed to unlock the door. His shaking hand couldn’t quite fit the key in the lock, the metal clicking and scratching as he tried and failed to fit the key inside. After trying again a few too many times, the door was opened from the inside, a very confused looking Phil in his pyjamas and glasses greeting him.

Dan almost tackled him to the floor, leaping on him. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder, and jumping up and down. With widened eyes, Phil gently shut the door behind them, and tentatively wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked, voice wavering with concern.

Dan nodded furiously into his shoulder, his chin catching on Phil’s defined collarbone.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Phil awkwardly chuckled, prying Dan off his chest.

“I got the role!” Dan squealed, bouncing up and down in Phil’s arms. Phil cocked his head to the side, confused at first. “I got the lead role in the musical! They cast _me_ and _my_ character is the main! The company contacted me when work finished!!” He chanted, bouncing from foot to foot.

Phil gasped, “Really?!” He asked, happiness overflowing in his tone. He’d been waiting for a moment like this, to see Dan’s chocolatey eyes sparkle with so much delight he would wonder if it could ever drain out. “That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Phil cried, pulling Dan into his chest again and squeezing his arms around the younger man.

They remained in this tight, loving hug for a few moments more. Dan finally pulled his head back, connecting their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Phil shook his head, crouching to catch the back of Dan’s knees in the bend of his arm. It was harder to lift Dan nowadays – in the beginning Dan was much smaller and lighter, but now they were bigger in both senses. Despite this, he knew Dan loved to be carted around. “My _lead role theatrical actor_ deserves more than just kisses,” he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s temple.

“Ooh,” Dan giggled, snuggling into his chest.

 

\--

 

The two saw a bit less of each other over the following eight months. Dan spent all day, six days a week in rehearsals for the musical. He, to their luck, got Saturdays off. Phil made it his mission to spend all of that time with Dan, and Dan could hardly argue. Some Saturdays, if Dan was feeling energised, they’d go on a date. Other days, they would laze around in bed all day, waiting for the other to get up and make a meal.

Phil counted the minutes until he could briefly see Dan again during the other days of the week, and Dan’s favourite part of the day was curling up beside Phil during the night. They certainly missed each other, but Phil decided it was worth it, on opening night.

Dan steps out onto the stage, recounting the story to the large audience. He seems full of life on stage, and even from far away, Phil can see the pure happiness and thrill in his eyes. He finds himself more caught up in Dan than the story, but he won’t tell Dan that. Phil feels a disappointed feeling weigh him down as the show comes to an end.

Dan breaks character, which seems odd in his costume, as he runs out on stage at the call of his name, bowing. He’s surrounded by his cast members, and Phil snaps a photo for himself, at the pure delight settled on his boyfriend’s features.

Phil thinks, whenever he looks at the picture, that he’s exactly where he wants to be. Doing his dream job, with his fantastic companion, who recently achieved his lifetime dream too. Caught up in each other and the rollercoaster ride life is handing the both of them, which seems to only be going upwards. He prints it out and tucks it into his wallet – a constant reminder that he is purely and honestly in love and happier than he has ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! tell me what you think! i love receiving feedback :)  
> so please send it to my [askbox](fivepixelphan.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
